


Wild Wolf

by NorweiganSantana



Category: Fatal Fury, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorweiganSantana/pseuds/NorweiganSantana
Summary: Terry sees through your disguise, but that doesn't stop him from getting you wet.
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Wild Wolf

After I give my Uber a curtsy, I look up at the mansion that houses my one-night stand. The front lawn has no plants or ugly weeds, the lights inside are all on, and the entire mass is capped with one shingled roof. The curtains on one of the windows opened to show the exact man I saw on the app. Pretending to ignore him, I walk up his steep driveway onto his porch. I take one last look at my make-up before he swings open the door.

"Ya came late, Lace!" He says. His muscle is audible, and he has a thick accent. As I lightly laugh, I scan his thin beefy build.

"Come in," He steps out of my way. I walk into the house and he directs me to his dining room. I see homemade patty melts and salad on two plates, but before I sit, he yanks off my coat, revealing my lingerie top. "Looks like you came ready!" He exclaims. I visibly blush. It's gonna be so much fun fucking this guy since he's actually strong.

We chat while we eat. "Do you still remember my name?" He asks.

"Of course," I answer. "Terry."

"That's Terry _Bogard_ to you," A short-haired blonde walks into the room and places a glass of carbonated water beside my plate.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Blue Mary, my roommate," Terry answers.

She catches me staring at her wrong and asks "Have something else to say?" 

"You have a nice bust? I say.

Terry lets out a laugh as she flicks my forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

After we're done, he takes me to his living room. He looks at my crotch and says "You got some fat beef!"

I blush before he says, "Lemme see it." I'm eager to slip off my jeans before I realize. He's just seen through me. All the time I took to design this plan, for him to find out right away. And he still strips after I do.

"Lacy?" He says.

"Huh?" I mutter, looking up.

"Pull it off," He says. 

"Right," I slowly and nervously pull down my jeans so he sees my garter straps and stockings. The look on his face tells me he's ready to get inside, but I still take extra to pull down my thong, and he sees my weiner.

There is a small silence. His face declines, but it doesn't pale.

"Oh, you're a trap!" He guesses loudly. Busty Mary comes from a corner obviously to tell Terry to quiet down but sees my dick and gestures sucking without Terry noticing.

"No, I'm a boy," I blankly tell him. 

"You paid me, an Uber, and for lingerie," He came close to me, his face remaining neutral. "To make me smash your _crack_?"

"Yes," I honestly replied, expecting a punch to my thin shaft.

But instead, he unzipped his own pants and said, "Life is full of opportunities!"

He carried me on his shoulders to his garage, Busty Mary nowhere to be seen, where I laid eyes on the coolest car ever. It was glossy red, had no top, and a clean gray supercharger on the hood.

Terry sat on the hood, pulled his dick from his jeans, and said, "Give me your tongue," as I promised him on the app.

I squatted to the car's grill, wrapped my hand around his long shaft and began licking. Seconds in, he sank his fingers into my black hair. With one hand on him, I laid the other on my thigh. My tongue ran up and down in diagonal lines, his rod remaining still. "You're good!" He commented. After that, I switched to a different technique. I began wrapping my tongue around his shaft, trying to cover as much as I could. Terry's body twitched, and his abs throbbed, but a blank grin remained on his face. I continued for a few minutes until he lifted my face from his loins.

_SHLOOP_

Nut flew into the air from his tip, the vast majority landing on my face. I licked what I could reach while he wiped the rest with his finger and rubbed it into his dick to use as lube. He then gestured me to climb onto the hood.

I laid myself out on the car, but before I could get comfortable, he plunged himself between my asscheeks.

My head fell back in pleasure. I could feel every muscle of his dick and the bristles on his shaft brushed and tickled my rectum, a gratifying feel that could not be duplicated.

As he steadily piped me, my thighs jiggled and my legs froze in the air.

"How does it feel?" He asked within the sound of boning. 

"It feels..It feels-" A satisfactory moan interrupted my reply. He felt that good. I could stay there all night. 

As time passed, he went deeper and deeper. We could hear sounds behind the garage door, but it didn't bother us. We just kept going.

I moaned uncontrollably while he remained silent, focused on breaking me. At once, my own weiner couldn't take the pressure and sprayed jizz all over Terry's white tank top as it dangled. Terry grinned more visibly when I nutted. 

I heard the footsteps of Busty Mary, and so did he because he went even **harder**. The breaks between my moans became thinner and thinner, and he even pressed my nipples with his fingers until his dick let out again. He let out a dominant moan of his own that was imprinted into my brain. It was deep and full of heart, like a wolf. Meanwhile, he ejected thick, milky nut into me. He came and came until the pearly fluid seeped from my hole, which also throbbed in disbelief of the wide rod.

My moaning turned into heavy breathing and I could feel my body cooling down. Terry quickly rezipped his pants as Mary's heels became louder, and I could hear a horn honk. I knew what was coming.

He wiped his nut from the hood onto the floor and wore my thong over my still emptying butthole. I stood on my feet before Mary broke into the garage.

"Ma'am! Your ride is here!" She told me.

I quickly ran into the living room to get my coat, and she followed behind me. As I wore the coat, she snapped her fingers.

"Come on," She mumbled.

"I'm trying," I told her, walking towards her. "Harder than your nipped croptop."

"Well," She paused, looking at my small bras. She then flashed her round areolae right in front of my face, my irises shrinking. "We can talk about _that_ another time," She closed the top, her breasts bouncing jubilantly behind them. She continued to walk m3 to the front door to my Uber, and as we drove off, I stared at the illuminated mansion.


End file.
